MTR Bus Alice
MTR Bus Alice is a division of MTR Bus (Hong Kong) and operates the Redlands town in the City of Alice, in Seddon State, Looneyland. Routes As of 2018, MTR Bus Alice operates the following routes: Local and express routes * R1/10–30 Redwood to Merida Corner, Heinschleich via Woodmont Road * R1/11 Mallopeth to Jolly Rogers Land, Rodrick via Nala Street * R1/12 Mallopeth to Merida Corner, Heinschleich via Woodmont Road * R1/13–14 Burleigh to Redwood via Bolton Street * R1/20 Burleigh to Mortachka via Plodswick Boulevard * R1/25 Rush hour, limited stops version of R1/20 * R1/26 Jolly Rogers Land, Rodrick to Redwood via Woodmont Road * R1/25–26 Night bus version of R1/26 * R1/27 Rush hour, limited stops version of R1/12 * R1/28A Maid Marian Hills to Merida Corner, Heinschleich via Berryfade Street and Woodmont Road * R1/28B Maid Marian Hills to Merida Corner, Heinschleich via Hermione Street and Woodmont Road * R1/28C Night bus version of R1/28A * R1/29 Benny Hills to Fatima via Frayview * R1/30 Night bus version of R1/13 * R1/31–32 Benny Hills to Merida Corner, Heinschleich via Frayview and Woodmont Road * R1/31 Night bus version of R1/31–32 * R1/61 Edmond to Redwood via Chainwick Road and Bolton Street * R1/62 Three Bears to Redwood via Witch’s Brew Boulevard and Bolton Street * R1/63 Three Bears to Jolly Rogers Land, Rodrick via Jacquotte Delahaye Road, Berche Lane and Nala Street * R1/66 Mildred to Redwood via Witch’s Brew Boulevard and Yatlot Road * R1/67 Baylieu to Redwood via Witch’s Brew Boulevard and Greenwich Street * R1/68 Hillsborough to Redwood via Garcia Berkeley Road * R2/2A Bagerton to Jolly Rogers Land, Rodrick via Idaho Street * R2/4 Follerbainche to Baylieu via Idaho Street * R2/8–9 Hoover Road, Trenchfoat to Merida Corner, Heinschleich via Bollantsika Hills * R2/11 Fairytale Land, Cleveland to Baylieu via Hormel Street and Spam Avenue * R2/11–12 Night bus version of R2/11 * R2/13 Fairytale Land, Cleveland to Benny Hills via Hormel Street and Bugs Bunny Street * R2/15 Fairytale Land, Cleveland to Mildred via Purple Princess Boulevard * R2/18 Fairytale Land, Cleveland to DNH Centre via Houstonian Cornerstone Road * R2/24 Jolly Rogers Land, Rodrick to Mildred via Purple Princess Boulevard and Rocklea Road * R2/26 Fairytale Land, Cleveland to Ericsson via Greenwich Street, Spalko Avenue and Rocklea Road * R2/30 Heimlich Town Centre, Heimlich to Fairytale Land, Cleveland via Ferny Grove Road * R2/35 Night bus version of R2/30 * R2/36 Rush hour, limited stops version of R2/30 * R2/45 Heimlich Town Centre, Heimlich to Baylieu via Hormel Street and Benson Road * R2/48 Fairytale Land, Cleveland to Edmond via Pepperstone Street * R10/100 Fairytale Land, Cleveland to Alice Central Bus Station, City Centre * R10/200 Jolly Rogers Land, Rodrick to Alice Central Bus Station, City Centre * R10/300 Redwood to Alice Central Bus Station, City Centre Limited Express routes * LX5/11 Redwood to Alice Central Bus Station, City Centre Limited Express * LX11/11 Redwood to Milliken Street, City Centre Limited Express * LX30/45 Redwood to Lodge Hills, City Centre Limited Express Bus fleet Current * Volvo B8RLE Volgren_Optimus, 2018. N° 68001–68040. * Mercedes Benz O500LE Volgren_Optimus, 2015–2017. N° 59056–59357. * Volvo B7RLE CR228L, 2011–2013, N° 60196–61927. * Volvo B7RLE Evolution, 2011. N° 60141–60195. * Mercedes Benz O500LE CR228L, 2004–2013. N° 58001–59055. * Volvo B10L CR221L, 1999–2000. N° 4472–4526. * Alexander Dennis Enviro500, 2007–2008. N° 10001–10268. * Scania Irizar i6, 2011–2013. N° 12001–12153. Retired * Volvo B10M Comeng, 1985–1989. N° 4000–4174. Retired 2011–2014. * Leyland Panther Bus Bodyworks Co.,Ltd., 1969–1972. N° 1019–1261. Retired 2003–2011. Category:City of Alice, Seddon State, Looneyland Category:Bus transport in Alice, Seddon State, Looneyland Category:MTR Corporation